freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cazfi
Hi, welcome to Freeciv! Thanks for your edit to the Editing rulesets page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hima (Talk) 14:35, 5 May 2009 Explanation for birthdate require is unsatisfactory I made an edit to one of the pages and received a message asking me to create an account. However, when I went to create an account, one of the required pieces of information was my birthday. I'm not prepared to provide this personal information in order to add comments to a wiki. The explanation for why this is required is rather vague. Since I've been able to comment on other wikis, make bug reports, etc without providing this information, I'd like to know what laws in particular you are talking about when you suggest that this is mandatory. : No idea. I don't even know if this is wikia wide thing, or specific to freeciv wiki. If latter, Hima would be right person to contact. --Cazfi 19:43, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :: Will do. Thanks! Feel free to delete this.. Btw, is the wiki a good place to start discussions, or is there a better location for it? client scripting? An idea I have for freeciv would be to have something like generals and admirals to command troops, so I'd just give a command to the general to conquer a city/continent/player and it would use it's troops to conquer, or patrol & secure(I never use the built-in patrol because it'll use up all movement points at the start of the turn and won't attack by default). Or a general could be instructed to defend cities, using past visibility of enemy units and enemy city locations to discover a threat level. Basically take away some of the micromanagement where it takes 10 minutes in one turn to do something that could be defined. Plus there'd be the possibility of just pestering an opponent, attacking but never conquering and using troop movements to screw up their cma's. But it'd be nice for it, along with autosettlers(that perhaps could also be scripted to replace the current autosettler code), to be able to run the movements in the middle of a turn, so that I can still have control at the beginning of the turn and do stuff at the end of the turn if I don't like what the code did. Another idea, but server sided would be conquering modes, either obliterate a city, control instantly, or colonial style(maybe half production but no loss if conquered by someone else) that could be controlled by the conquered's government(maybe city walls or all improvements ineffective for 5 turns for monarchy or 10 turns for democracy). I'm currently in the middle of a game of the giant earth map with me being the Iroquois, and sending in 200 howitzers to do a blitzkrieg on the AI is tedious. Worth considering is that if the client is scriptable, it'd be possible to develop an AI that could be easily tested against other changes and runs independent of the server, so rapidly test changes to see how to improve the AI's behavior. --- Edit --- It would also be nice if said scripting could generate reports of the benefits of certain improvements, i.e. will the benefit of a bank be worth the cost of a bank. Jrisom 02:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC)